


Волчий снег, волчье слово

by DeltaPsy



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Background Femslash, Cults, Dreamlike, Gen, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaPsy/pseuds/DeltaPsy
Summary: Диана улыбается и крепче сжимает кулак; голоса кричат и пытаются вырваться наружу, но она держит крепко. "Сегодня", - обещает она себе, "сегодня я войду в Мансус".
Kudos: 5





	Волчий снег, волчье слово

**Author's Note:**

> Полная партия от Зимы, основано на достижении "Under An Appreciable Mental Strain".

Как известно, стены Мансуса окружает Лес. Диана идёт сквозь него наугад, наощупь — только призрачный свет Фонаря освещает неровную вьющуюся тропу, то и дело норовящую уйти из-под ног. Под темным пологом веток слышно отдаленное биение крыльев, по спине течёт пот — Моль вышла на охоту и кто знает, что ждёт смертного в её лапках. Её знания недостаточно, и Фонарь мерцает, намекая, что стоит поторопиться — Диана ускоряет шаг. Её влечет вперед свет, проникающий с изнанки мира: Сияние за последними Воротами, высшее Знание Фонаря. Диана делает шаг, и деревья вокруг расступаются, переговариваются высокими, чистыми голосами. Они поют на арамейском и фуцине, языках, которые Диана знает — но во сне она не может вспомнить ни слова, хотя смысл всё равно проникает внутрь неё, меняя её неотвратимо и безжалостно.

Как знает любой историк — у Мансуса нет стен. Диана открывает глаза во сне и закрывает их снова — нестерпимый блеск золотого неба врывается в глаза после полумрака густого Леса. Белая дверь возвышается перед ней неодолимой преградой; или так было бы, не знай она, что требуется впереди. Мертвецы, нестройными рядами окружающие её, расступаются. Диана горит, горит всей кожей, отгоняя от себя жадные пальцы, так охочие до чужой жизни и здоровья. Фонарь гаснет окончательно, но он больше и не нужен — привычная и уже любимая Зима холодит щеки, покрывает инеем волосы, когда Диана отдает свой голос Двери, и та открывается бесшумно. Только снег оседает вокруг, укрывая всё белым покрывалом. Диана видит на золотом небе отблески Сада Огней — как и всегда, там бродит Солнце в Тряпье, её Час, опасное знакомство в сломанной короне, — но больше она не успевает ничего.

Диану будит звон, привычный и ненавистный — ей пора на работу. Серое небо города так резко контрастирует с золотым небом Мансуса, в лицах людей нет ни капли знания — она видит отпечаток Грааля и Края на некоторых прохожих, ловит огонек Фонаря и Кузницы в чужих глазах, но это всё не то. Она готова выйти на улицу и рассказывать каждому встреченному про Секрет Секстона, правду о Часах Плоти и Часах Света; вот только её не поймут. Внутри больницы привычный запах хлорки и гноя; Диана морщится едва уловимо и натягивает на лицо маску, с которой успела сродниться. Зима тушит эмоции, сковывает голос, но так только легче — Диана может вытерпеть длинные скучные смены в больнице, которые неплохо оплачиваются и нужны для создания репутации законопослушной женщины. Она даже в чём-то благодарна этому месту — ведь с него всё началось; заглянувшие в секрет Хранителя, открывшие дверь в глазу, тайное братство недовольных, что подтолкнули её к началу долгого пути, который почти закончился. Диана бинтует идущих сквозь неё потоком пациентов, выписывает лауданум и горькую настойку крушины, мечтая о моменте, когда она сможет толкнуть дверь в тайную комнату за магазином Морланда и услышать голоса, восхищенно шепчущие её имя.

Сперва она даже не надеялась ни на что. У неё только и было, что смутные знания, обрывки карты, тонкая нить из слухов и намёков, ведущая в никуда. Поппи Ласцелесс Диана нашла случайно — улицы, залитые лунным светом, привели её к дому, где пахло теплом и мясом, к женщине, что улыбалась со сжатыми губами, закрывающими острые клыки. Поппи представила её многим: заказчикам и патронам, будущим подчиненным, пешкам и друзьям из-за ниоткуда; Поппи потребовала взамен гораздо больше, чем Диана могла бы отдать, а потому замолчала навсегда. Дева-из-Зеркала обратила стены в ножи, каждый шаг в кровь, отразилась белоглазой тенью в зеркалах — и больше с Дианы никто никогда ничего не требовал. Теперь её только просили.

Покосившаяся вывеска почти не привлекает внимания — слишком мало Морленд владела своим магазинчиком, чтобы её запомнили в округе. Только отдельные люди с искорёженными жаждой лицами подходят порой к двери, шепча заветные слова — их провожают вежливо, но непреклонно. Сама Диана заходит через черный вход; здесь она знает каждую рассохшуюся половицу, каждый острый угол. Неприметная дверь, ведущая во внутренние помещения, раньше была белой, сейчас на ней отпечатки ладоней адептов, своеобразный обряд посвящения — перед настоящим ритуалом, что швыряет ищущих силы в самую глубину знания. На входе в квартиру культа Диана накидывает на себя мантию. Это ненужный атрибут во славу дешевого пафоса, но иногда стоит слушать своих адептов; им нравится, так пусть играют. Оторочка по краю — синим атласом, ибо Зима не терпит черного цвета, не терпит льна и хлопка, и Диана одевается только в серый, синий и белый. Сегодня она хочет рассказать об Элегиате, о его законах и правилах, что сохранять и помнить важнее всего остального. В Диане плещется знание и сила, потому что она помнит имена старых Часов, тех, что не видели человечество своими глазами и умерли во имя новых богов. И этим знанием она не собирается делиться с каждым — новые адепты быстро понимают, что внутри культа есть только её слово, её законы, нарушать которые могут духи, призванные в обмен на кровь и плоть, но никак не живые люди. Тех же, кто дерзнул ослушаться Диану, ждала только одна участь. В клетках почти никогда нет свободного места — ритуалы охотно жрут чужие жизни, и Диана не против заплатить ими.

Зима вокруг неё всё растёт, буря поднимается с каждым шагом, осветляя мир до белого и серого, отнимая голос у каждого, кто подойдет слишком близко. И всё равно Диана недовольна: она видит Мансус каждую ночь и подбирается к нему шаг за шагом, её культ растёт, к ней приходят за покровительством и советом, но это всё не то. Диана жаждет увидеть Сияние, желает занять своё место средь Часов, вот только до этого далеко. Дверь Оленя смеётся над ней золотой головой, что твердит о иных тропах, о сладкой плоти и терпкой крови, но у Дианы нет ответа на такие загадки. Зима сдержанна и холодна в своих желаниях, а про путь Грааля слышно только то, что каждый вступивший на него становится чудовищем — рано или поздно, когда клыки начинают задевать губы, через кожу лезет плоть иного мира, а в желудке бурчит от голода, постоянного и неутолимого. Диана думает, что это только глупые сказки — ни один аспект не влияет на своего хозяина так сильно, этого просто не может быть. И не обращает внимания на заиндевевшие глаза в зеркале, на убеленные снегом волосы.

Она отвечает на загадку по другому: словами из книги, впечатлениями давно мертвых людей. Геминиады, принесенные из очередной экспедиции, отдали так необходимую информацию, и Диана потом долго мыла руки, пока кожа до локтя не сморщилась и не покраснела, стараясь вымыть заползшее внутрь гадливое чувство. Зато теперь она могла пройти дальше — к Разрисованной Реке, к Подъему Ножей, сведения о которых Диана встречала так часто в секретных книгах. От этого места осталось совсем немного до самого Мансуса. С собой из сна Диана забирает историю о запретных местах, о дальних берегах, куда можно отправить людей за необходимыми предметами и инструментами. Диана жаждет найти те самые краски, что помогут нарисовать ей шедевр: красный, переживший смерть тела, пыль жемчуга, масло серого заката и ещё множество других. Пока у неё есть только волчий снег, хранящийся отдельно, холоднее всего, что есть на свете. Адепту, что принес его, разъело руки до костей, сожрало глаза и язык, высушило кровь в венах в пыль. Диане было его даже жаль — пламя Кузницы освещало его так ярко, теплыми отблесками ложилось на мягкое, совсем юное лицо. Теперь же этот адепт отдан материалом для ритуала — пустой оболочкой стало его тело для вселившегося духа, что пугает совсем зеленых новичков, выступая из темноты дёргаными рваными движениями.

В квартире культа можно встретить много непонятного для обычных людей: кто-то торгуется за спинтрии, кто-то тащит очередную добычу с экспедиций, приверженцы Кузницы ругаются друг с другом, восстанавливая расколотые реликвии. Люди Края то и дело возвращаются с улиц, пахнущие чужими духами и чужой кровью, люди Моли путают детективов и охотников. Патроны появляются тут редко и говорят напрямую с Дианой, духи и сущности любят порой поймать новых адептов и долго рассматривать их нечеловеческими темными глазами. Это место не замолкает и ночью — вспышки творимых ритуалов вырываются из-за плотно занавешенных окон, красят соседние дома в фиолетовый, золотой и алый; нашлось место даже для небольших, для одного человека, квартирок, где спят порой студенты и безработные. На кухне крутятся те, кому недостает силы подняться на уровень выше, помещение магазина переделано под библиотеку, где хранятся собрания книг на арамейском и латыни, и прикрученные газовые лампы добавляют атмосфере таинственности. И подвал. В который есть доступ очень немногим, где Диана порой совершает жертвоприношения во славу культа, где в клетках томятся многочисленные отступники, люди, которых очаровал изменчивый лунный свет на улице, а Грааль потом привел сюда.

Комната самой Дианы здесь — крохотная, больше похожая на вытянутый шкаф — всё же лучше, чем настоящая квартира, где по углам расселась плесень, а соседи то и дело шумят по ночам. Здесь Диана может закрывать глаза без опаски, что посреди пути к очередной Двери её грубо вырвут из сна. Она улыбается и закрывает глаза. Сегодня она не ищет Дверь Паука — ещё слишком рано для этого. Сегодня Диана гуляет по Садам Огней, издалека наблюдая за Солнцем в Тряпье, но не рискуя подходить ближе. Она пробовала как-то раз: рядом с ним время скручивалось в тугую спираль, кожу одновременно сжигало и жаром и холодом. В его крови Диана и захлебнулась во сне — и проснулась с кислотой внутри, которую долго выблёвывала из себя, мучительными спазмами выворачиваясь наизнанку. Поэтому к Солнцу Диана больше не приближается, ей хватило и одного урока с головой. К тому же, в окрестностях Мансуса и без этого есть, чем заняться — она срывает фрукты с деревьев, они ложатся крохотными сияющими сферами в её ладонь. Светящийся сок течет по рукам, собирается у локтя, тяжелыми каплями ударяется о землю, пока Диана сосредоточенно вылизывает пальцы. Этот вкус нельзя описать и нельзя забыть, а допуск в Сад так редко получается добыть, и Диана наедается впрок, внимательно разглядывает кору мирно спящих деревьев, на которой высечены загадочные послания, что потом найдут приют в дневнике Дианы.

Она просыпается сама — за окном давно рассвело, небо ясное и чистое, поют птицы. Диана чувствует себя отдохнувшей и спокойной, как никогда, она медленно одевается, проводя руками по телу, наслаждаясь остатками сонной неги. Дела культа не занимают её сегодня: задания розданы, адепты отправлены в экспедицию к Керишаму, а сама Диана вольна поступать как хочет. Она спускается в библиотеку — занимается переводом с греческого, который даётся ей сложнее, чем прочие языки, играет с приблудившимся котом, который незаметно обжился и стал всеобщим любимцем культа. Диана думает о том, чтобы сходить в «Экдизис» — ей хочется ощутить своё тело живым и настоящим, найти наслаждение в объятиях человека, не обременённого лишними знаниями. Руки, блуждающие по коже, приподнимающие грудь чуть выше, медленное и нежное скольжение внутри, чуткие губы, оставляющие влажные следы на коже, неспешная прелюдия и острое, колючее наслаждение разрядки… Она закрывает глаза и выдыхает горячий воздух, ненадолго разгоняющий мерзлую ауру Зимы, а потом строки из Серебряной Книги всплывают в голове: «…они взяли клятву, что запрещала мужчине возлечь с женщиной, а женщине — с мужчиной, ибо это и может закончится не Преступлением Неба, но всегда является огромной опасностью». И Диана откидывается в кресле, разочарованная и возбужденная, пытаясь вернуть прежнее самообладание и призывая Зиму на помощь.

Для Двери Паука требуется не так много — увитая бусами из красного стекла, она хочет напиться крови и наесться плоти вдоволь, а у Дианы и того, и того в избытке. Но скармливать пленников ещё рано — взамен Дверь может отобрать что-то важное, что-то, без чего Диана не пройдет дальше. И она ищет информацию. Синий шелк владений Мудрого Рыцаря встречает её хлопаньем на ветру и приветливой улыбкой Терезы, хозяйки этого места. Диана не может спросить про Дверь Паука — она безгласная и безмолвная, замороженная до основания, но Тереза понимает всё. Её дыхание так близко к уху Дианы, а секрет, нашептываемый срывающимся голосом так томителен, что их губы встречаются будто сами собой.

Нет никаких запретов на то, что они делают — кожа к коже, длинные пальцы нежно гладят изнутри, и Тереза стонет, откидывая голову, темные пряди рассыпаются по плечам. Неумолчному ритму сердца вторят их движения — Диана забирается языком во влажную теплоту, целует и прикусывает, вырывая всё новые стоны. Её собственные стоны больше похожи на хриплое дыхание, но никого это не смущает — в Мансусе у любовников порой нет гораздо больших вещей, чем просто голоса, и Тереза говорит за двоих, кричит за двоих, пока крупная дрожь сотрясает её, раскинувшуюся на синих простынях, опасную и будто светящуюся изнутри. Диана вытирает рот и прослеживает следы укусов на плечах — единственное свидетельство, что что-то между ними было, ведь в Мансусе умеют хранить секреты. Зима мягко ступает между ними, подсвеченная светом Фонаря, пока Тереза разливает иллюзорное вино в настоящие кубки — и ритм, что пульсировал под кожей, снова замедляется, остаётся на грани слуха. Тереза и Диана обмениваются быстрыми улыбками, в которых больше понимания, чем стыда; они прижимаются друг к другу бедрами и плечами, пока Тереза рассказывает про Иллополи и его книги, и её глаза заволакивает влюбленная дымка. Просыпаясь от долгого сна, Диана слышит не будильник, но бьющееся под землей сердце, чей стук отзывается во всём теле приятной тянущей болью.

Реальность всё меньше занимает её — нет такой еды, чей запах вызывал бы в ней чувство голода, нет такой музыки, что заставила бы ноги пуститься в пляс; Диана смотрит на мир словно бы со стороны, поражаясь насколько нелепыми могут быть люди. Ей тяжело вникать в жалобы и проблемы пациентов на приёме, она скучает и рисует на полях историй болезни. Культ тянет её к себе — властно и неодолимо, её детище, что требует присмотра, ласковой руки и жесткого кнута на спине. Всё учащаются проверки — детективы вынюхивают и высматривают, Диана на фотографиях улыбается колючей властной улыбкой, больше похожей на открытую рану, и взмахивает рукой. Диана в жизни удивленно распахивает глаза и в ответ на все обвинения твердит, что она просто обычный врач, а что люди болтают — так это ошибка, навет и поклеп. В культе Диана раздает не дрогнувшей рукой оплеухи, уничтожает улики, перестает проводить ритуалы и отпускает призванных с Изнанки духов. С Девой расставаться сложнее всего — она единственная окружена такой же плотной аурой холода, к которой Диана привыкла. Рядом с ней мир выцветал до серого, синего и белого — почти как Белая Дверь в Мансусе — а теперь она ушла, и только клубами повисающее в воздухе дыхание остается на память.

Голоса с другой стороны зовут в сон, но теперь Диане не до того. Она теряет адептов по одному, так, что сначала это больше похоже на нелепое совпадение, чем на полноценную диверсию. Обвинения копятся, и только вопрос времени, когда кто-то совершит ошибку. Юное, круглое лицо того мальчика сильно изменилось — отвисла и почти отвалилась нижняя челюсть, почернели зубы, в пустых глазницах копошатся личинки. Сама Диана вспоминает его по снежной белизне костей, рук, съеденных волчьим снегом до плеча, и надеется, что никто больше не узнает в нём бывшего живым человека. Но его ухитряются опознать — по дурацкому заметному кольцу, по нескольким приметным шрамам — и Диана стоит в суде одна, перед толпой, готовой разорвать её по указке судьи, который внимательно вчитывается в обвинения. И медлит так долго, что Диана успевает задремать с открытыми глазами — она вздрагивает от стука молоточка и не радуется решению, что улик недостаточно. Ведь это значит, что снова придется изображать обычную жизнь, от которой Диану уже тошнит, что снова детективы будут виться над ней как мухи — и нет ничего, что могло бы ей помочь.

Только Мансус. Желая вырваться из реальности, Диана бродит около Двери Паука, прикасается к звенящим на ветру бусам, тонет по щиколотку в шёлковых песках — и находит союзника совсем не там, где ожидала. Она знала, что культов до неё было множество — не она первая, не она последняя, кто преследует желание стать Часами, вознестись к Сиянию. Многие из них пытались совладать с детективами и охотниками, раскапывая компромат и находя те рычаги, что могут свести с ума, утянуть за собой в Лес, где одно неверное движение ведёт к гибели. Агент, приблизившийся к ней, требует в ответ на информацию жизнь и знание — вот только у Дианы нет времени на всё это. Когда она уходит, её руки мокры до локтей, черны до локтей, пальцы устали, а под ногтями чужая кожа. Она узнала всё, что нужно и теперь готова к войне, что не затянется надолго — ведь Диана знает теперь, куда бить и куда смотреть.

Культ празднует победу вином и песнями той стороны, неуверенно и нежно говоря слова на фуцине одним голосом, общим для всех. Диана не пьёт, не радуется с другими — она прячется в тени, пытаясь понять, что же делать дальше. Нет больше пленников, которых можно скормить Двери Паука, экспедиции придется временно затормозить — а ведь Зеркало Хранителя так и осталось где-то на Вечерних Островах, пышущих жизнью наравне с опасностями. Диана судорожно считает, выписки из банка шелестящими листами устилают пол, средства тают, как снег на солнце — и приходится снова обращаться к патронам, предлагать свои услуги, получая взамен жалкие гроши. Но этого хватает, чтобы снарядить экспедицию — не на Острова, слишком далеко. Зато Раздирающие Горы — вот они, и Диана надеется найти там что-нибудь, стоящее продажи. Скорее всего, будут книги, драгоценные и не очень, те что хранят среди страниц только намеки, понятные посвященным; из них Диана и узнала про зеркало, в которое никто не захочет посмотреть дважды, что нужно для Двери Павлина. Но ей везет — Зеркало перед ней, треснувшее и выщербленное, щерится острыми сколами стекла. На простой раме следы от ногтей, сзади простым карандашом кто-то начеркал формул и уравнений, но всё это Диана скрывает под заранее приготовленным покрывалом. Она распоряжается подготовить пустую комнату, занавесить все окна — чтобы и капли света не попало на целое стекло. Никто не знает, что именно тогда произойдет, но Диана не хочет рисковать. Теперь дело за тем, чтобы Зеркало починить.

Возобновляется суета, Кузница твердит в один голос, что им нужно больше времени, больше денег, больше материалов — и Диана закипает изнутри, но не повышает тон, только диктует вьющимся вокруг послушникам имена и места, где стоит надавить, ублажить, подкупить; и сама Кузня Дней будто озаряет своим присутствием мастерскую — адепты гордо вскидывают головы, безупречно гладкая амальгама Зеркала Хранителя отражает всё, что угодно, кроме лица Дианы. Ей кажется, что стоит туда засунуть руку — и она провалится прямиком куда-нибудь в Покой Путей или Храм Колеса, но это обман. Зеркало ведёт в никуда — с той стороны прижимаются лица, кричащие и смеющиеся, прошлые жертвы, что остались навсегда запертыми в отраженном, неправильном мире. Диану передергивает, она накидывает покрывало обратно и распоряжается отнести Зеркало на место. Её не хочется на него смотреть.

Мансус не терпит ошибок. В Лесу ты станешь одним из деревьев, стоит только Кобыле-из-Дерева до тебя добраться; возле Белой Двери тебя разорвут на части, если не умеешь гореть; Ведьма-и-Сестра утащат тебя в Разрисованную Реку, если подойти слишком близко; Дверь Паука сожрёт и тебя, если решит, что подношения ей недостаточно. И только про Дверь Павлина все молчат. Огромная створка из аметиста, сочащаяся светом, без трещин, без царапин — только давящая масса стекла, что возвышается над Дианой. Она поднимает Зеркало Хранителя перед собой — но Двери Павлина всё равно. Сперва она тянется к Диане — и вынимает её «я» из тела, разворачивает его в воздухе, светлое мятущееся полотно, наполненное красками и оттенками, нежное и хрупкое. Диана кричит, забыв, что у неё нет голоса, кричит, пытаясь отделаться от ощущения, что здесь она и закончится. По капле упадет в землю перед Дверью Павлина, впитается в плоть Мансуса и умрёт. Но секунды идут, и Диана жива — она поднимает Зеркало выше, свою единственную защиту, своё единственное оружие — и Дверь Павлина мурлычет и стонет, наслаждаясь своим отражением; Дверь открывается. У Дианы нет сил, чтобы пройти дальше, она обнимает себя за плечи и загнанно дышит и почти не обращает внимания на тихий голос. Он обещает, что стоит пройти дальше, и голос удовлетворит Диану так, как не снилось ни одному мужчине или женщине, как не может ни один деликатес и ни одна одежда; голос обещает, что сполна отплатит за удовольствие Двери Павлина, для этого только нужно найти его. Король Лилий обещает голосом сладким, как патока, но Диана не слушает; она не слышит и даже если бы слышала, то не стала бы верить. Король Лилий рассаживает свои обещания как цветы в подходящую почву, ласкает поникшие головки бутонов; Королю Лилий не верит даже он сам, привыкший чередовать наслаждение и мучение, пока они не разрушат личность до основания. Диана встает на ноги, пошатываясь, и вываливается из сна в реальность, где всё так же чувствует цепкие наглые руки, что перебирают её личность будто четки.

Следующую неделю она почти не спит — Диане страшно закрывать глаза, страшно оказаться вновь внутри Мансуса. Ещё ничто не пугало её так сильно; прежние опасности кажутся смешными и надуманными. Диана пытается восстановить собственную целостность, листает альбомы с фотографиями — и не может вспомнить лиц, на обороте надписи сделаны незнакомым почерком. Зато она вспоминает вак: одновременно язык и богиня, он будто был с Дианой всегда, но она знает, что это опасная иллюзия, которой нельзя верить. В культе её отстраненность замечают: адепты обеспокоенно смотрят вслед, и их взгляды жалят спину и шею, патроны небрежны и снисходительны, и Диана медленно копит злость и решимость, приказывает починить Зеркало. Она готова снова сразиться с Дверью Павлина — пусть это и пугает её до дрожи, до кошмаров, что наполнены не кровью, но пустотой. Диана закрывает глаза и входит в Мансус.

Ей остается совсем немного — уже видна громадная створка Трикуспидальных ворот, уже проникает в лицо свет Славы… Настырный звон будильника выдергивает из сна, и Диана кричит в потолок, разбивает циферблат в мелкое крошево, переворачивает крохотную тумбочку у кровати. Она не успела — в очередной раз, именно тогда, когда путешествие далось тяжелее всего. У неё будут ещё шансы — но Зеркало Хранителя сломано, её «я» раскрошено в пыль, и только неистовое стремление достичь цели бьется изнутри, будто пойманная бабочка. Диана долго успокаивается, плещет в лицо водой и клянется, что станет сильнее, но сперва — работа. Она ненавидит прохожих — спешащих по своим делам людей, что не более чем пешки в руках высших сил — и желает обрушить на город пепел и снег, вечную Зиму, что высосет каждого досуха и отдаст эти силы ей, Диане. Но сейчас не время — и слишком часто это звучит, почти истерся смысл, — но это правда, и Диана дрожит, пытаясь сдержать свои желания и порывы. Она сидит на работе допоздна, стараясь найти успокоение в рутине, в автоматизме, с которым она осматривает пациентов; когда Диана заканчивает с ненужной бюрократией, за окном уже глубокая ночь.

Город в полночь красив. Час Моли ведёт своими путями своих людей; улицы, затканные лунным светом, путают случайных прохожих, дурят головы, превращают воду в стекло, отражения в пародии. Диана знает, кто за этим стоит — и её Зима огрызается на Стук, что заводит к стенам, которые нужно открыть, к дверям, что требуется выбить. Диана не слушает его — ей хватает и Фонаря для приключений, но город думает иначе. Сквозной дырой в небе — луна, одноглазая и зловещая, вечная наблюдательница, и Диана растворяется в её свете ненадолго, позволяя себе вспомнить то время, когда изнанка мира не показала ей свою ухмыляющуюся рожу во всей красе. Сестра-и-Ведьма выходят из озер Италии в такое время; фуцин может менять реальность правильными словами в такое время. Воспоминания о детстве — чистые и светлые — на секунду всплывают, разбуженные светом луны, и Диана выдыхает. Её злость и усталость повисают на секунду, облеченные призрачным буйством сирени в физическую форму — а потом разбиваются о камни брусчатки, рассыпаются на хрустальные осколки. И Диана улыбается.

На следующую ночь она снова в Мансусе. Она идет проторенными дорогами, нога сама знает где ступить — и Моль больше не пугает сухим скрежетом своих лапок, и голос больше не нужен за Белой Дверью. Диана вдыхает полной грудью запах, который существует только в её памяти, склоняет голову перед стягом Рыцаря, плещущимся на ветру над привычным синим шелком, и поворачивается к нему спиной. Она не ищет компании, не ищет знаний — просто хочет насладится красотой этого места, но собеседник находит её сам. Бродяга просто возникает из ниоткуда, шагает рядом в ногу, а потом предлагает записать некоторые из её историй. Диана не может отказать — ведь за вежливой просьбой слышен приказ, который и кого покрепче поставил бы на колени, затянул в тугой узел железной волей.

Мандибулы дрожат, когда Пилигрим говорит. У неё нет посоха в руках, зато есть фотоаппарат — и Бродяга щелкает им постоянно, вспоминая все семь континентов, на которых она была, и не только их. Пилигрим ступала ногой, где остальным Часам делать нечего — и залезла даже в Нигде, так и не сумев выбраться, зато научившись сворачивать время в причудливые петли, повинующиеся её воле. Она говорит и говорит, и мерная речь её постепенно вводит Диану в транс. Бродяга вытягивает руку и щелкает пальцами — звук выстрелом разносится над барханами шелкового песка. Сороконожка на её запястье дрожит и ползет вверх по руке — Диану передергивает, перо, сжатое слишком сильно, ломается с громким треском, а Пилигрим хохочет и продолжает рассказывать. Она говорит, что есть другие миры, другие Мансусы, где Часы бывают совсем другими, и Королевская Опухоль — не смотри на неё, девочка, ибо она желает только заразить и стать — тому прямое доказательство. Бродяга перескакивает с темы на тему, повторяет чьи-то слова бездумно — никто не сможет пройти за последние врата, ибо это закон Солнца, ибо это наш закон — и встряхивается всем телом, будто собака. Она вытаскивает исписанную бумагу из рук Дианы, поджигает её одним движением пальца и растирает серый пепел ногой. Бродяга произносит Слово Пробуждения — Мансус выцветает вокруг Дианы, рушится и осыпается — а потом произносит всего одну фразу, и всё встает на прежние места. Бродяга объясняет, как побороть действие Слова, и когда Диана одними глазами спрашивает почему — та только смеется, неприятным сухим смехом, в котором слышно, как чешуйки на крыльях Моли отваливаются и падают в скелеты листьев и ножи. Птицы слетают с её плеч, испуганно вереща, Бродяга встает на ноги одним движением, будто вырастая из земли, и уходит вдаль, растворяясь прежде, чем Диана успевает её остановить.

Утром Диана повторяет заклинание, способное обратить Пробуждающее Слово — и её губы лопаются и кровоточат, стёкла визжат, прорезанные новыми трещинами, но Диане всё равно. Она пытается понять, зачем Бродяге это нужно — Богу-из-Плоти бы опасаться новых ищущих Сияния, а не помогать им. Но эти размышления стоит отложить — сейчас важно добраться наконец до последних ворот; Дверь Павлина больше не пугает так сильно, Диана научилась прятаться за Зеркалом целиком, не отражаться в гладком аметисте, не отдавать ничего своего. Она скалится на медленно раскрывающийся перед ней путь, разворачивающуюся дорогу, что петляя ведёт к Музею Червей, к Красной Церкви, к Трикуспидальным Вратам. Диана уже изучила это место раньше: ненаписанная карта, полная пометок и указаний, разворачивается перед глазами, и Диана делает шаг. Она идёт по дороге, которая ведёт к Сиянию, к последней цели, но сворачивает в сторону; пока она медлит, не решаясь протянуть руку и забрать своё по праву. Вместо этого Диана вьётся вокруг пилигримов, что отвечают ей загадками или не отвечает вовсе, рассматривает Червей, что выжрали мертвое Солнце, привыкает к золотому свету, что льётся здесь с небес щедрее всего. Диана выходит из сна, не понимая, чего она хочет и чего ищет, сны и реальность проникают друг в друга и одинаково ненадежны, что вместо, что по отдельности.

Жалобы на неё копятся и копятся; Диане всё равно, она почти закончила с этим местом, с провонявшей хлоркой и гноем больницей. Сегодня во сне ей виделась Красная Церковь — с витражными стеклами, с золотым алтарём, с Именами Чаши, что шепчутся по углам, повторяя сплетни. Во сне Диана сбегает, стоит ей услышать, что Король Лилий порой заходит в Церковь со своим нектаром, со своими обещаниями; Диана помнит его голос, что лился в уши, затуманивая разум лживыми словами, обещающим высшее знание. На полу Красной Церкви — квадраты света, окрашенные во все оттенки красного. Ализар, вермилион, кошениль, марена, массака, мов, накарат, сериза, сольферино — Диана шепчет названия про себя, они всплываю изнутри, и каждый цвет означает одно из удовольствий под рукой Красной Чаши, от самых простых до самых изысканных. Некоторые из них оседают липкой плёнкой на коже, от некоторых Диана отворачивается, крепко зажмурив глаза; ей не нравятся пути, которыми ходят адепты Чаши, но методы Полковника нравятся ей ещё меньше, песня Семи Витков звенит внутри, пока Диана поднимается к главному врачу обсудить некоторые вопросы. Ей уже всё равно — нет таких детективов, что смогут теперь её осудить — но старые привычки сильны; кабинет освещен садящимся солнцем, лица мужчины за столом она не видит, но тона его голоса хватает, чтобы вывести Диану из себя. Весь мир покрыт рубиновым покровом — Чаша не отпускает так просто, ей нужны всё новые жертвы, и чужая ярость, чужая воля вливается в Диану, когда она выслушивает бесконечный список претензий, которые накопились на неё в больнице.

Она нежно улыбается главному врачу — так нежно, что почти чувствует стекающий с губ мёд. Стрелка внутри неё с грохотом сдвигается — забыт Голубь Слоновой Кости, время помнить прошло, отныне время убивать — и останавливается на секторе XVI. Разделенный Волк воет, и его вой сотрясает мир до основания, наполненный ненавистью и разрушением. Диана выходит из кабинета осторожно, на руках ни следа крови — по пальцам ступает Зима, оставляя снег и лёд. За её спиной дверь мягко захлопывается, скрывая обмякшее тело — в немом крике разодранный до ушей рот, открытое нутро с острыми шпангоутами ребёр, красное на красном — и надпись на столе, начертанную твердой рукой. «Когда Кузница холодна, и Сияние темно, и Лес обратится в пыль — возможно, Разделенный Волк отдохнет, но только пока не сожрет самое себя».

В культе на неё не поднимают глаз, не приближаются ближе, чем на пять шагов — Диана взмахивает рукой, и всё вокруг неё приходит в движение. И вот уже подготовлена жертва — в глазах радостное безумие, экстатический восторг — и Диана обнажает обсидиановый нож, затягивает первую литанию, подхваченную десятком голосов. Она считает слога, ведёт выплескивающуюся жизнь по дороге на ту сторону — и когда песнопения затихают, Диана произносит Волчье Слово. Культисты вокруг неё молчат, их голоса бьются и кричат в руках Дианы, Зима вымораживает стены колючими иголками льда. Белый мрамор алтаря девственно чист. Вокруг Дианы нет воздуха — только бесконечный космический холод; она смеётся, сминая голоса в кулак, и обещает самой себе — сегодня мы наконец-то доберемся до цели.

Двери перед ней открываются одна за одной, Лес расступается в стороны, Часы склоняются в поклоне. Диана идёт по тропе, не жертвуя ничего — ведь теперь она здесь своя, она теперь одна из тех, кто прошёл по Пути до конца. Стены Мансуса, облитые золотом, встают на горизонте, приветствуя нового бога. И Диана улыбается, она танцует, отбивая пятками ритм, что слышит в оглушающей тишине Мансуса. Зима ободряюще накидывает снежное покрывало на волосы, обнимает разгоряченное тело, и Ворота перед Дианой распахиваются.

В своей квартире, где по углам расселась плесень, а по ночам шумят соседи, Диана улыбается. Она смеётся до сорванного горла, выкручивает пальцы до хруста костей, раздирает плечи в кровь. Диана не видит себя в зеркале — булавочной точки зрачки, в которых плещется слепое обожание, вздернутый в оскале рот, испятнанная отпечатками ладоней шея — она поглощена своими галлюцинациями с головой, она видит золото Мансуса. На лице — полосы параллельных царапин, Диана скручивается в комок и хрипло рычит, голова с хрустом встречается со стеной. Ковер под ней темнеет и тяжелеет, удары становятся всё реже; Диана затихает, дрожит в агонии, широкая улыбка разрезает её лицо напополам.

Мансус встречает её с открытыми объятиями и захлопывает врата за спиной.


End file.
